The Race
by Ashezd3
Summary: A Malfoy and Potter of late take part in Sweden's annual broom race. Who will win! dun dun dun


The Race A short story by Pirate Captain Ashez  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Potter or Malfoy (unfortunately), and that includes anything J.K. Rowling. This story is not true in any way whatsoever, as the lack of writing skill may show. Huzzah!  
  
Elsewise: Please do review. It keeps my writing train pumping with a sweet "Can I get a w00t w00t". I'll reply, too ^_-  
Thanks so much to Karlee-Bum who was my beta-girl! You rule my socks ;_;  
  
And now... The story begins...  
  
* * *  
Andre Malfoy had a future. He had been studying brooms with his father for the last 15 years. He used books from the Hogwart's Library, the Malfoy family collection, and when they no longer had any use, the Room of Requirement.  
He had been working on making a broomstick, but not just any broomstick. The broom that would win him the annual broom race in Sweden. His father helped Andre get all the best materials, because he was well connected, as all Malfoys are.  
The race was in 2 days, and they were just putting the finishing touches on the broom. Made of pure Mayfair Oak, the broom was made to race for years to come.  
Andre's father bid him farewell. His parents would meet him in Kopparberg the next day. Andre hopped on the broom and gave it a quick test. It followed his orders perfectly. It was time to begin the day's journey to Kopparberg. He was well into the journey and everything was running smoothly, until he looked down...  
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks mum!"  
Mika was on her way to fame. Her mother and father, Eliah and Seri Potter, had both won the annual broom race twice in their lifetimes. In fact, the Race was how they met. The only contenders to ever have an exact tie, they took home specially made trophies. When these trophies were placed side by side they raved the exact date and time of their shared win, in a voice loud enough to wake their whole Muggle block. They were inevitably kept in separate rooms, just incase.  
Mika was entered in this year's race, and she strived to make her parents proud. She attended Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she excelled in her studies, but always favored flying over education.  
She had many friends out of the few students in Hogwart's, but the only person she had never talked to was a boy by the name of Andre Malfoy. He seemed nice enough, but avoided her whenever possible, and ignored her anyways. Oh well, not a problem, flying was on her mind now.  
Eliah and Seri had combined their brooms into one to make a spectacular racing broom, for Mika, like no other. It would surely win her the race, but her parents always told her, "The only way you can win is if you believe in yourself." Mika believed, and she was ready.  
She gave a quick hug and kiss as a goodbye to her family, but didn't fret on the parting too much, because she knew they would be there the next day to cheer her on. Mika kicked up from the ground and was well on her way to Kopparberg sooner than she had ever imagined. Little did she know, she would get to meet someone new before she even got there...  
  
* * *  
  
'Got to speed up. Can't let her see me!' Andre thought as he leaned down farther to pick up speed. Mika Potter was flying right underneath him, and he didn't think she could see him yet. It was crucial that she never did.  
Andre didn't hate Mika; on the contrary, she seemed quite nice. It was that horrible feeling he got in his chest every time she was around. Also, peculiar things always happened around her. For example, Andre had always loved History of Magic, but when he heard it was Mika's least favorite class, he started to hate it!  
He always fled when she walked towards him or called to him, because he didn't like the uncontrollable butterflies and sure wouldn't want her to see him blush. Wait a minute... what was he thinking?! Mika Potter was just that. A Potter! What would his father say? He would be a disgrace. It would be best just to hate her, and let the hate show.  
Andre saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked down...  
  
* * *  
  
...Just to see him looking down at her! Perfect! Mika saw this as an invitation to finally meet this Malfoy, so she started heading upwards.  
"Go away Potter, I have no wish to talk to the likes of you."  
So that was why he always ran, never let her speak, Because of her bloodline, Her last name. Mika did not like this at all.  
"You'll never win this race on that broom, Malfoy. It would be put to better use in your fireplace. It's no match to mine."  
"Is that a challenge, my fair lady? Perhaps you would like to place a wager."  
Mika was never one to gamble, and neither was Andre for that matter. This was strictly forbidden between wizarding families, as feuds were known to start.  
"Why not Malfoy, I've won already. Let's say a galleon and the losers broom to whoever gets 1st place."  
"Who said either of us was going to get 1st place?  
"I said. If chance has it we both lose, a galleon to whoever crosses the finish line first."  
  
"Two galleons. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
The sun was beginning to set, and Kopparberg could just barely be seen in the distance. The two rode on in silence, until Mika spoke up.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it? The sunset."  
Andre didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to this kind of talk. He wasn't even used to talking to a girl, so he thought of how he could answer politely.  
"Ya, whatever."  
A few long minutes later, they touched down at the racing grounds and went to their bunkhouses. Their houses were beside each other, because they were the same age. They were separated by a large fence, but couldn't be separated enough.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the day of the race. The finish line was located at Arjeplog, a total of 300 miles. The racers got into their formations and waited for their cue to start the fast journey.  
Mika was anxious to begin. She had never been this excited in her entire life. She spotted her parents in the crowd and waved happily. Her mother smiled back as her father used the sonaris spell to shout encouragements to her over the crowd.  
Andre heard the voice of Seri Potter shouting to Mika. He tried to block it out of his head while he searched for his father. There. The older Malfoy looked triumphant already, as if Andre had already won the race. "Just you wait dad," he whispered quietly to himself.  
The whistle sounded for the racers to hover above the ground. All the participants sat poised, ready to burst into speed at any moment.  
Mika looked for Andre, but couldn't pick him out of all the competitors. She stole a quick glace at her family, to see her father being scolded by the guards for using an unauthorized sonaris in a public place. She giggled to herself as the counting whistle blew.  
3...2...1...  
They were off. Andre got a quick head start, along with a few others. He easily avoided a few racers trying to hex their opponents, and stole first place. He took a look behind him to see Mika darting through the others like it was child's play. "Great. Just great." There goes his lead. Andre was tossed to the side as a fierce racer sped past him. He quickly regained his composure, only to see Mika right beside him.  
Mika looked to her right and gave a quick nod to Andre before speeding past to claim the lead. They had been flying for a good while, and she could see the other competitors tiring. She realized she was getting tired herself, but snapped out of it as soon as she remembered her goal.  
He was close to the front. Andre knew hours had passed, but not how many. He was quite exhausted, but kept up. This wasn't just a bet he had to win; he was winning this for his dad. Suddenly, an image popped into his head. He had won the race and was holding the gold, Swedish Short-Snout trophy in his arms. He blinked, and was back in the race. It gave him a new burst of energy and he rushed to the front.  
Mika was at the front. Andre soon joined her. They didn't even notice each other as Arjeplog slipped into view.  
She didn't notice the wind burning her face, or the raindrops pelting down like hail.  
He paid no attention to the state of his robes and hair, or the wetness threatening to weigh him down.  
All she needed to do was cross that invisible line.  
All that mattered was for him to hold the trophy deep in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
The whistle blew. He won! Andre raised his arms and gave a triumphant cry, not heard over the throng of watchers. He looked for Mika to collect his winnings. What was this? She was cheering too? But not for Andre, she wasn't even looking at him.  
Mika searched for Andre to rub her win in his face, but what she saw didn't make any sense. He was acting as if he was the winner...  
They stared at each other and slowly glided until they were close enough to talk. Both opened their mouths to protest and question, but they were cut off by the announcer's loud voice.  
"Unbelievable folks! A TIE! Mika Potter and Andre Malfoy, the second contenders to have an even tie in the history of this race! Just wait until they hear this back home..."  
Mika's mouth dropped open, and Andre sat in awe on his broomstick until he threatened to fall off. They were speechless as they descended to the ground. Both got off their brooms and stood side by side as their identical trophies were handed to them. Mika looked over at Andre, and Andre at Mika. It was true, no one at home would believe this, but they had the proof right there. With sly grins, they simultaneously clanked their trophies together in both defeat and glory.  
  
"MONDAY, MAY 5TH. 19:10:07:01!"  
  
And the rest, my friends, is history.  
~Fin. 


End file.
